


A Little Temptation

by fictitiousponies



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Demonic Powers, Eating out, M/M, Temptation, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousponies/pseuds/fictitiousponies
Summary: Aziraphale wants to know what it feels like to be tempted by Crowley.





	A Little Temptation

Crowley and Aziraphale are plastered one night, laughing and talking and generally having a good time recounting various things they've done over the years.

"An-and then, I had to seduce her. Full on temptation, did the whole bit and you know what, angel?" Crowley said, taking another sip from his wine glass. "It didn't even affect her. Just slid off her like...like..."

"Water off ducks, dear?" Aziraphale added helpfully.

"YES! Like water off a bloody duck! Still to this day, the only person who's ever managed to be immune to my temptations!" Crowley guffawed. 

Aziraphale made a little humming noise and poured himself more wine. "Not even me." He agreed.

"No." Crowley said, leaning forward with a frown. "No, I've never tempted you." He said, sounding surprised the Angel even made the suggestion.

"What are you on about? You tempt me on the regular, Crowley. Did you forget that this morning for breakfast I had a lovely plate of eggs with a side of your cock down my throat?" Aziraphale said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes of course but that's not me tempting you. Not truly. No angel, that's all natural, all those feelings you're feeling are organically yours. I've never turned my demonic power on you. Never felt right." Crowley said, emptying his wine glass once more.

Aziraphale blinked in surprise. Certainly, he thought at least a little temptation had been going on, not that he was against it. No, he knew how he felt about Crowley, knew that the feelings were his own, but he thought perhaps well, surely at some point....

"Why don't you do it now?" Aziraphale asked the demon.

"What?" Crowley asked him, disbelief at what he'd just heard clear in his voice. "Angel, why would you suggest that? Surely you can't actually want me to..to tempt you. TEMPT you, tempt you, not just say 'Can I tempt you to a spot of lunch' or 'Angel, could I tempt you into bed with me?'. Actual, demonic temptation."

Aziraphale put his wine glass down and stood, crossing over to where Crowley was sitting on the couch. "Crowley, there's nothing you could tempt me to do that I haven't already thought about doing to you, my dear." Aziraphale said, standing in between Crowley's legs. He gently let his hand run through Crowley's hair, and Crowley sighed, leaning into it.

"If...If I'm to do this, Angel, we both need to sober up." Crowley said adamantly. 

Aziraphale nodded and closed his eyes, willing the alcohol out of his system. Once Crowley saw that Aziraphale was honoring his request, he did the same. Both of them made a face at the nasty aftertaste of being sober so suddenly. 

Aziraphale blinked and looked down at the demon. "I...still would like to try, if that's alright, my dear."

Crowley let out a breath and nodded. "Alright, sure. Yeah. I'm just- not anything new, yeah? Only things we've done before, just... with temptation thrown in."

Aziraphale smiled down at him. "Even if you wanted to try something new with me, I'm sure I'd be very obliged. Temptation or not."

Crowley stood up suddenly. "Right then, well. I need to...get in the mood. Go, tidy your books. I'll come find you." Crowley said, shooing the angel away with a wave of his hand.

"Oh. A bit of roleplay." Aziraphale said excitedly with a little wiggle. Oh he did love a bit of roleplay. Aziraphale straightened his jacket and went into the main area of the book shop to organize some of the books he'd put off when Crowley had turned up that day. 

He had been organizing for about 15 minutes when he felt a presence behind him. Immediately, something felt different. Aziraphale hadn't even turned around and he could feel the energy being sent his way. For a brief moment, "Oh what have I done" floated through Aziraphale's mind, because the energy he was feeling was pure sin. It made a shiver run down his spine.

Aziraphale felt Crowley press against his back. "Angel." Crowley murmured into Aziraphale's ear. The angel's mouth went dry at the sound of Crowley's voice. Something else was there, an edge Aziraphale had never heard directly before. Oh sure, Aziraphale had SEEN Crowley tempt people in the past, but now he realized he really had never been on the receiving end of it. 

"C-crowley." Aziraphale answered him, remembering suddenly that Crowley had spoken to him. Crowley's hands gently grabbed Aziraphale's hips, and Crowley placed a kiss to the skin of his neck.

"Have I ever told you that I love the way you smell? Its intoxicating. Sometimes I can hardly control myself around you, you know. Sometimes you breeze by me and it takes all of my effort not to crowed you against a wall and have my way with you." Crowley said softly, brushing his lips against Aziraphale's ear.  
Aziraphale could feel himself react to Crowley's words and actions. In a normal situation, Aziraphale's corporation would certainly be reacting positively to Crowley's efforts but with the added temptation, the absolute sin dripping from Crowley's words, Aziraphale found that he nearly felt like he might rip through his own pants.

"Good heavens." Aziraphale shuddered out.

"Not quite, opposite direction, actually." Crowley said with a smirk and turned the Angel around in his arms. "You don't know what you do to me, Aziraphale. For instance, right now my lips...oh they're so desperate to be kissed. Do you like my lips, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked, looking at the angel right in the eyes. Aziraphale noticed that Crowley wasn't wearing his signature sunglasses, allowing the angel to see his eyes. There was something almost hypnotizing about them now, it cause Aziraphale to feel slightly dizzy, but in the best possible way.

"Y-yes, I do quite like your lips." Aziraphale whispered, his eyes darting down to the demon's lips. Crowley let his tongue flick out against them, watching Aziraphale's eyes track the movement.

"Don't you want to kiss me, Angel?" Crowley murmured quietly.

"Oh yes." Aziraphale said, the need to kiss his lover suddenly overwhelming, like if he didn't grab Crowley's face and kiss him right then, he'd discorporate. The angel did just that, burying one hand in Crowley's hair at the back of his head and letting the other rest against his jaw, drawing him in so he could press their mouths together. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss, because lord, Crowley even tasted different.

Crowley pulled back from the kiss and brushed their noses together. "I can feel you, you know. Feel how much you want me. You do want me, don't you?" Crowley asked 

"More than anything." Aziraphale breathed out, chasing Crowley's mouth with his own. Crowley nipped at the angel's bottom lip before saying, "So take me."

A dam broke inside of Aziraphale. He let out a soft growl, one he had no idea he was even capable of, and hauled Crowley up by his legs. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's neck and allowed himself to be lifted, then wrapped his legs around the angel as well. Aziraphale had never felt this level of need before. He needed Crowley, right then, right now, or he'd burst, he was sure of it. Aziraphale attached their mouths together once more, and suddenly they were no longer in the bookshop, but upstairs in Aziraphale's bedroom.

Aziraphale walked them towards the bed and deposited the demon down. He snapped his fingers and both of their clothes were gone. 

"Get me ready, angel. Use your mouth. You want to taste me, hear me cry out your name at the feel of your tongue." Crowley breathed out. And oh, Aziraphale did want, desperately, to taste his demon. To feel him come apart under the ministrations of Aziraphale's tongue. Aziraphale pushed Crowley's knees up, exposing the demon's beautiful hole. The angel dove forward and licked, causing a beautiful gasp to come from his lovers mouth.

"Yes, oh Angel that feels...oh." Crowley panted out softly, his hands moving to grip the duvet underneath him. "I-inside. You want to taste me inside, Aziraphale!" 

Aziraphale pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and groaned at the taste of his demon. Not even the best pastry, the sweetest fruit, tasted as good as Crowley did in this instant. Aziraphale couldn't get enough, licking and sucking at the demon's rim like it was the last thing he'd ever taste again.

Crowley's hands found their way to Aziraphale's hair, gripping tightly. He writhed on the angels tongue, urging him on with little gasps of yes and more! 

When it got to be too much, Crowley tugged at the angels hair. "E-enough, p-please. You- fuck- do you want me, angel? Do you want to feel your cock where your tongue just was, want to feel my tight heat wrapped around you as you thrust it deep inside? Do you think you can make me scream?" Crowley panted out.

Aziraphale's eyes flashed, and for a split second Crowley could have sworn they were glowing. "Crowley, dear, I'm going to absolutely ravage you." Aziraphale said, his voice tinged with something powerful. Crowley shuddered and nodded, tugging Aziraphale up his body.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head with one hand while the other guided his cock to Crowley's hole with the other. Aziraphale pushed inside, bottoming out all at once, causing Crowley's toes to curl. The angel guided his other hand up to where Crowley's were pinned. He released Crowley's wrists and instead laced their fingers together, still holding Crowley's hands above his head.

"Move, angel. Please move." Crowley begged, rocking his hips to try and get some friction. Aziraphale obliged and pulled his hips back, sliding out of Crowley slightly before pushing forward again, setting a delicious pace.

"Look at you, you beautiful thing. You've done it, haven't you? You tempted me. Marvelous job, my dear. Oh you've done so well, I can hardly help myself." Aziraphale said, bending his head down to press kisses to the demon's chest. 

"You've transfixed me, you little minx. Made it so I couldn't possibly be at ease until my cock was buried deep inside of you. Oh and it feels simply divine, Crowley. Oh something inside of me is absolutely demanding I get ahold of myself, take back control." Aziraphale said. Oh yes, his eyes were definitely glowing. 

"Y-you have control, Angel. I'm at your mercy, absolutely and completely." Crowley whined, gasping when Aziraphale thrust particularly hard at his words. 

"Oh no dear, I can feel it. You're controlling every little thing, aren't you? Whispering little suggestions in my ear. And I can't help but comply with them, oh they're far too tempting to pass up." The angel said, his hips not slowing for a second. "Tell me, what else do I want to do to you?"

"You want to feel my cock in your hand, want to work me in time with your thrusts until I come undone." Crowley moaned out.

Aziraphale let Crowley's hands go, one hand going down to wrap around Crowley's leaking cock, the other used to hold himself above the demon. Aziraphale shifted his knees so he could have better access, the change in position causing him to hit a different spot inside of Crowley.

"Angel! Right there! Oh fuck angel, please!" Crowley shouted, and Aziraphale made sure to hit that spot over and over again.

Crowley writhed underneath him, Aziraphale could tell the demon was getting close. Crowley's legs wrapped tightly around Aziraphale, trying to draw him in impossibly deeper. With a gasp, Crowley's body tensed up, ropes of cum painting both his and Aziraphale's stomachs. Aziraphale could feel Crowley's body twitch around him deliciously, and he dropped his head to kiss at Crowley's neck.

"I'm close, my dear. You feel so good around me." Aziraphale groaned into the pale skin of his lovers neck.

"Oh yes. You- you want to come, Aziraphale. You want to fill me up, please!" Crowley gasped, batting Aziraphale's hand away from his spent cock.

Aziraphale thrust a few more times before he felt his release, biting down gently on Crowley's shoulder as he pumped his demon full. When he was finished, he slowly pulled out and rolled over to the side so as not to crush Crowley beneath him. 

"Oh that was wonderful." Aziraphale panted, pulling Crowley into his side. 

"Mm, yes. Yes that was...amazing." Crowley said, his voice back to its normal sound, no longer dripping with temptation. "I'm absolutely spent."

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Perhaps I could tempt you to a nap?"

"No more tempting, only sleeping. I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, my dear. Thank you."


End file.
